sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Peppermint Chat Room
Since this was requested, I thought I should try this out.....it's a chatroom but more of a roleplay. Anyone and everyone is allowed to join :). How To Start *click the "edit" button. Make sure it is not the pencil by this chapter. *There will be chapters that are empty that say "Peppermint Meets (Name)". Please replace (Name) with your character's name and a link to their page. It is alright if your character does not have a page though, so page link is optional. *All you need to is fill in "your characters name" with...your character's name xD. Then, have your character say a greeting to Peppermint. For example: Your character: Hello Peppermint! (then I will respond....) Peppermint: Hello there! and then the roleplay will start. From the conversation your and my character have, you will determine wiether your and my character are friends, lovers, rivals, enemies, or neutral. Thank you for reading! Chatrooms Peppermint meets Markus Markus the Technohound: Hey Pepper, how are you with settling in the base? Peppermint: Really well! Just getting my stuff unpacked n' such. Thank you so much for havin' me! Markus: '''Uh, that's great! Say, there's something going on at the Northern Beach, wanna come with? It could be um...a.... what's the word? '''Peppermint: Pshsh sure sounds awesome!!! And I beleieve the word you are looking for is "taco"; because that is what kinda mean I'll be treating you to! Let's go! Markus: '''UHhhhh..... s-sure -at the northern part of the Island- '''Peppermint: Whoot whoot! It's nice out here. Markus: ''' Well...I thought you'd like it..... I mean....the air out here is kinda salty but its really calm here. I came out here after being brought to the Island and said for them not to mess with it. '''Peppermint: Way cool.....*looks to the distance* Do ya think that water's cold? Markus: '''*already out of his suit and just in his pants he lifts her up bridal style* One way to find out eh? *he said running down to the beach* '''Peppermint: H-hey > U < *giggles*!!!! *press a button on her outfit and she's in a bikini* Alright let's go! Markus: *jumping into the water they both sink in a bit* Peppermint: '''Whoopy~! It is a bit chilly..... *hold Markus close* '''Markus: *holding Peppermint close, thier faces near each other* Eheh yeah! *swimming a bit he releases her until they were just holding hands* Peppermint: '''*giggles as she grips his hands and swims happily in the water* Hahaha~! '''Markus: *smiling he splashes her and swims towards the reef* Catch me if you can! *he said laughing.* Peppermint: *giggles* Hey, get back here! *swims to him laughing* Markus: *laughing he pops up behind her to hug her from behind*''' Got ya! *when he turned her around he started to blush and drift along with her in the water* '''Peppermint: Nuuuuuuu! *wrap her arms around him* Now you will be my boat~ Markus: '''*looking up at her, he starts to give her a smile to show that he's relaxed...happy, and then a kiss* '''Peppermint: *put her arms around him at first to enjoyt the kiss, before realizing what she's doing and pull away* U-um! I-I'm sorry....! Markus: *'''Holding her still, her shakes his head.* I..it's ok....because there's something ive been meaning to tell you. I kinda....like you. '''Peppermint: *her whole face turnes bright red* U-um....I like you too....but....you're kinda like....like my boss.... Markus: *'his face turns red as well but he shakes it* It shouldn't matter...I might have requited you and I might be a leader. But that doesnt mean that we cant be equals...or...we can't like each other... I dont want you to feel like you cant be with me or like me because of it either. Because its not stopping me. Not one bit." he said holding her close as he swims them over to a quiet spot on the beach. '''Peppermint: '*blushes* But....I don't....want the others loosing respect for you...ont of....we kinda just met.... 'Markus: '*thinking it over* Hmmmmmm how about this..we tell the others.....and then we...umm go on a date? *he asked cocking his head* I mean...at least we know that we like eacother right? Why not go out and do something? '''Peppermint: As much as I would....I.....I.....*thinks of a lie*....have someone waiting for me! Yes, um....we are almost going to get....engaged. Um....yea. *back up blushing* Markus: Come on Pepper....you dont have to lie. We could make things work, we just have to you know....spend more time with eachother...at least give me a chance." he said looking a bit sad* ---- Peppermint meets Raidus [[Raidus 'Mercury' Atomos|'Raidus 'Mercury' Atomos']]: Raidus: '''So... Your name is '''Peppermint..... It's nice to meet you I guess Peppermint: '''Yep. Nice to meet you too; you must be Raidus, right? *smiles* '''Raidus: Yes.. My name is Raidus, I... don't really... Talk to people.. That much. At least... It's quiet... here. *blank expression* Peppermint: Hmhm ^ U ^ you seem like a great guy, Raidus. I don't talk to ta lot of people either to be honest..... Raidus: Alright... I suppose. You seem like... An individual... Who is... Pleasent to be... Around. *faintly smiles for a bit* Peppermint: '''^ U ^ so, we're friends? '''Raidus: '''Yes... We're friends... So what... Do you want... to do? '''Peppermint: Hmmm......how about we go fight some bad guys, or go save something, er......go eat some food..? I dunno. There's a whole lot to do! Raidus: Hm... You choose... You know... A lot more... About this place.... Than I... Do *smiles* Peppermint: *smiles* How about we go get somethin' to eat n' drink. I know this way past fabulous veggie dog place! Raidus: *ears perk up at the mention of food* Good... Idea. I... never had.. a.... veggie dog before. Lead... the way... Friend. Peppermint: Sure, right down the block! At the restaraunt..... Raidus: This place... looks nice... Plus I can... smell the food... It's heavenly. Thank... you. *smiling more noticeably* Peppermint: I'm happy~!!!!!! *smile bright and take his hand to the line* Alright~! There's so much to get; everything looks so good...... Raidus: *chuckles awkwardly* Hm.... I think i'll get five.... of the veggie dogs with extra.... mustard and relish. Peppermint: Whoa cool! I think I'll get two veggie dogs with ketchup and mustard. Say Raidus, you eat a whole lot how my dad used to eat in college! He told me he ate like 5 hot dogs, two orders of fries, and lots o' soda. Raidus: Sorry... I just have an accelerated... metabolism due to... the fact that... My body constantly.... Gives off radiation... My gloves... and boots are lined.... with lead in order.... to absorb the radiation i give.... Off, so no one... is harmed... Or killed... by the radiation... I give... Off. *pulls out his wallet and pays for the food* Peppermint: I know what you're talking about.....I'm sorry.... Raidus: You have... Nothing to... Apologize for... You didn't... Know, so you... Shouldn't be... Apologizing... Friend. *hugs peppermint* Peppermint: '''*hugs Raidus* Aw....> U < I'm happy~ '''Raidus: Thats... Good, I... wonder... what you... Can do? *starts eating his hot dogs* So... Good. You really... Know your... Way around... This city. Peppermint: There's alot of placs we can go- *falls* Ughgh.....*feels light headed* Raidus: '''You.... Ok? *helps her keep steady. '''Peppermint: Uhugh....I don't know....I think maybe we should go sit somewhere... Raidus: Alright... Then. *finds a bench and helps her sit down before sitting down next to her* Peppermint: *sits down, resting her head on Raidus's shoulder* Raidus: '''*blushes at the close contact* '''Peppermint: *yawn and cuddle Raidus's arm* Raidus: '''Sorry... But you smell... nice and... My social anxiety.... Took a lot.... Out of me. *Yawns as he closes his eyes and falls asleep on peppermint* '''Peppermint: *smiles as she fall asleep on him too* Raidus: *still snoozing as he mumbles about food and reading a book* Peppermint: *opends her eyes and sees Raidus* Raidus...? Raidus: *still mumbling and sleeping* Ninja's, tacos, libraries. *ears start twitching as he is still sleeping* Peppemint: *poke Raidus* Waaaaaaake uuuuup.... Raidus: Dun wanna *ears start twitching* ---- Peppermint meets Saren [[Saren Arterius|'Saren Arterius']]: Saren: Oh man... A wanna be heroine! This is going to be a literal riot! Plus her name is Peppermint! *starts laughing as he sets a couple trees and the contents of a few trash cans on fire with a lighter* Peppermint: '''*jups as soon as she sees fire, putting it out with her ice + water powers* Whoa whoa! '''Saren: What gives! Your ruining my fun! *holds his left hand out as his scythe appears in a cloud of shadows and his axe appears in a purple flash of light in his right hand* I hope you can at least give me some form of entertainment! *laughs* Peppermint: That is exactly not what I'm here for, stranger. Who are you anyways? *builds a light blue shield around herself* Saren: Hm, I go by Saren Arterius, but man your a total buzzkill, won't even try to fight me. Oh well, I can take comfort in the fact that no one here can stop me! *laughs as he starts destroying federal property and trees, and a couple cars* Peppermint: Uhghugh! You're super annoying, you know that?! *contains him in a bubble, teleporting the both of them to a deserted area far far from civilization* Saren: Thank you, I try! *grins as he swings his scythe at the bubble, absorbing some of the water while dispersing the rest* Now, let me show you my trick *Peppermint's shadow starts to launch a long spike aimed at her back while Saren rushes at her with his scythe and axe (which is glowing a violet purple) with the intent to slah her mid section* Peppermint: '''*jumps super high, yet glad they were away from all the people* Alright Mr. Freaky pants, what do ya want? '''Saren: *mock offended* Mr. Freaky Pants!? Uh uh, it's Mr.Psycho to you! *starts rolling on the floor laughing* You talk like a prepubescent boy, its so funny! *continues laughing* Peppermint: Pubic whaaaaaaaat? Well, your nickname is Mr. Freaky pants, Mr. Freaky pants. So, there. Saren: So not only do you talk like a five year old, your about as smart as a couple of braindead chimpanzees. Wow, maybe someone should lock you up in a dark room! *laughs as he flips her off* Peppermint: No Im not!!!! *growls* You better not make me get mean!!!! Saren: Bring it on them!!! *grins madly as his axe glows a violet blue, sending off a wave of poisoned water at her when he swung the axe at her direction* No one ruins my fun!!!! Especially a dim witted dragon like yourself! *shouts maniacally* Peppermint: Well, at least i'm not Mr.Freaky pants like you! *dodges all hits* You're a reaaaaaal looney, mister! Saren: At keast i'm not a mentally defective freak like you are. *smirks as he dispels his axe in favor of the customized Smith &Wesson .44 Magnum with eight shot cylinder chamber that is holstered on his back* Suck on this! *whips out his .44 Magnum and fires off two .44 slugs at Peppermint* Peppermint: '''Who you callin' mental?! *holds up a shield, before collapsing* Uhugh...... '''Saren: '''Obviously you! *walks up to peppermint and slams his foot down on her wrist before firing four .44 magnum slugs at her shoulders, two for each shoulder* Heh! Pathetic, you couldn't even entertain me! *Saren just laughs as he walked away* '''Peppermint: *large bat wings spring out of her, tearing her shirt. She slowly rises up and her blue hair fades in purple tips covering her face. The ground shakes as rain pors down from the sky and she uncovers her wicked looking face. She smiles and her clothes become totally different* Impressed, small child? Saren: Looks like you might be interesting after all*grins, revealing his teeth and his baleful glowing red eyes* But since your going to do a form shift I might as well too. *drops his gun into his shadow where it dissapears* Now... Let the bloodshed begin! *His fur turns grey as he enters his bonemetal abyss form* Let's rock! *grabs a hilt on his waist and activates it, revealing it to be a sword composed entirely of dark matter* Peppermint: I'll give you a show you're to remember~*snaps her fingers and the ground dissapears to glowing red lava* Be careful~ *pulls out a long glowing katana* Saren: *howls as if he was a wolf but stays silent beyond that* grrrrrr *jumps up and slashes at her with his dark matter saber* Grrrrrrroooooowwwwwwwwllllll!!! Peppermint: *grabs his dark matter saber, using it to slam him on a think sheet of ice* Saren: ''' Hruk!*Retaliates with a hidden dagger to the solar plexus before a large bone like protusion appeared on his leg before he removed it and swung it at her with his mouth* Grrrraugh! '''Peppermint: *grabs the bone before it completely insinerates in her palms as she licks her lips* I can't wait to break you in half~ Saren: *grins as a red aura seems to envelope him as a small black ball with a red outline starts froming in his hand* RRRRRRAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!! *Saren tosses the ball into the sky as a strong gravitational force seems to envelope the area as rocks start getting sucked up into the ball* ADVANCED DARK SINGULARITY! *Snarls as if possessed andas if he lost his mind, reverting to something feral and vicious* Peppermint: *claps* Do a trick mortal! Saren: *howls as the singularity detonates, causing a big explosive as the red aura around saren got noticeably brighter* Peppermint: *her hair flows back as she sits down on a throne of ice* Don't make me get up, I do want to see more of the color~ Saren: *doesn't seem to understand her as his aura gets brighter and brighter* Grrrrrrr! *holds his hand out as a purplish smoky energy collects in his hand before he fires it, changing his aura to an evil violet* Peppermint: '''*catches the energy, placing it in a small bottle and it dissapears* How would you like a taste of your own meds? *in seconds she fires the smae energy back at him except twice as hard* '''Saren: ...... *grins as he grabs the energy, converting its shape into a scythe before tilting his head at her* hrrrruk? *Aura turns a crimson red again* Peppermint: Tough guy. I'd like to get to know you; I actually think you're really cute~ *put her hands on her hips* Saren: '''*Tilts his head in a confused manner as he sits down* Wh-what? *blushes at the unexpected comment and at regaining some form of his rationale back* Su-sure I guess. Wait... What about the hyperactive one? wouldn't she still try to attack me? '''Peppermint: *come over to him and put her hands on her chest* I wouldn't let her. Since she was forced to turn into me, there's now way I'd let her turn back to herself... Saren: *coughs up a bit of blood* I stll don't regret it... Overused my powers, wait... I just realized something. Your the hyper one's dark form and I'm pretty much defenseless thanks to the fact that I overused my powers. So wouldn't I be at your mercy or lack of? *in head: Crap crap crap! Not good for Saren!* Peppermint: I could use a pet, as a matter of fact~ Something to destroy things so I can watch~ Saren: Wait... So i'm a pet now? *pondering* Meh... not the worst thing that has happened to me, and I get blow things up so i'm happy. Peppermint: So, what's your favorite thing to destroy pet? Saren: *pondering* Hm, I like destroying cities, robots, peoples lives, just about everything. But a favorite? *thinks to the point where anime swirls appear on his eyes* I don't really know, so confused. *falls down on the ground* Ow. Peppermint: '''I am beginning to wonder wither you have not a mind but a pure nature to destroy.....And I am liking it.... '''Saren: This ain't for no heroes.. *sings the borderlands two intro song* Lets go blow something up *grins happily as he pulled out a rocket launcher from his shadow* Ow... *coughs up blood* Forgot about that. ---- Peppermint meets Aim the thylacine aim: "HI what's your name" has the stature and body of a 10 year old a broad sword strapped to his back a necklace with a black disk on it and a spear in a custom gun holster however anyone meeting him will get the vibe of a 8 or 9 year coming from him and he acts 8 to! Peppermint: Ah hello there! I'm Peppermint! What's your name fabulous peep? Aim: my name is Aim, miss peppermint Peppermint: '''Well hello, mister sir. Aim. Sir. *scratches her head as she confuses herself* Uuuuh.....Anyways! Whacha' dooooooin'? '''Aim: nothing much, hey do you want to play a game with me?? maybe tips *hopeful* Peppermint: Sure!!! *tilts her head and her eyes twinkle* How do you play? Aim: ''':D so we deicide some one to be in and they have to chase around the other person to tip them..... ever heard of tag '''Peppermint: Ooo yes I have ^O^ so you chase the person around; what do you do if you catch them? Aim: well the same as tag you swap around then after we've finished having fun we eat tacos Peppermint: Good deal! Who's "it"? Aim: you!!! *runs of* Peppermint: *giggles* Hey, get back here ^O^! *chase after him* an hour later Aim: that was fun wanna go for tacos now?? Peppermint:'''TACOS!!!! ---- Peppermint meets Zapor Chao '''Zapor Chao: *playing with toy* Ok, the wadawr says to go 13 meters in...that diwection! *waddles and sees Peppermint* Hewwo! Peppermint: *gasps* Oh my goodness what a cutie-whootey~! Hello little guuuuy~! I'm Peppermint <3~! Zapor Chao: '''I'm Zapor Chao! *hugs Peppermint* '''Peppermint: *hugs Zapor* Aaahwww! You're the cutest little guy ever~! Zapor Chao: You my fweind now. We're having hard tacos later. Peppermint: Ooo, tacos!!!! I love tacos....All we need is guy named Bob, two pairs of pink sunglasses, and some peeps. The candies -w-. Zapor Chao: The candies! Peppermint: '''How about we go to the market and get some candy lil' guy? '''Zapor Chao: Yay!! Peppermint: All right, let's go! *hold his hand and they walk to the store* At the store... Zapor Chao: *riding on shopping cart that Peppermint is pushing* Wheee! Peppermint: Grab all the candiiiiieeees!!!!!! *starts to go to the candy isle* Zapor Chao: *grabs everything* Sugar Peeeeeas! Peppermint: '''*grabs evrything too and puts it in the cart* Whooooo-hooo! After shopping.... Zapor Chao: *eating a lolly* Pika Pi!! '''Peppermint: Alright, so, let's go home and we can watch a good movie ^ U ^! Zapor Chao: Ok! *hops into her arms* ---- Peppermint meets Charlot "Aussie" The Koala Charlot: 'Ello? Peppermint: '''Hia ^ U ^ /"! '''Charlot: (yes, she does have an accent) Hey there, I'n Charlot. Peppermint: '''Cool name!!! I'm Peppermint. '''Charlot: Peppermint? As in..? Peppermint: '''As in tacos. Yea, I think I'm the only person who does that..... '''Charlot: Heh, peppermint tacos. Peppermint: Haha, yea. So, how's it gooooin'? Charlot: It's good, you? Peppermint: My dark side fell in love with a phsycopath and boss it hitting on me, there's this really cute kid I met, I saved a guy while he was getting eletricuted, and I'm pretty sure I fell asleep on that one guy I had veggie dogs with before waking up and metting you. So, everything's going normal pretty much. ---- Peppermint meets Project BX Project BX: *In a normal rabbits body* Hello! Peppermint: *a little suh-spish* Ah, hello! Project BX: '''Now don't worry that I'm a rabbit and I'm talking, the names Project BX, you can call me Bandit for short. What's your name? '''Peppermint: I have seen many talking rabbits before, Bandit. So, don' worry bout it. Anyways, I'm Peppermint. I have a nickname, but you can amke up one for me too. ---- Peppermint meets Mars Mars The Lightning Wolf: Mars: '''*Holding two bags of cotton candy and eating one of them* I wonder what I'm going to do today? *electricity starts arcing off of him in small sparks* '''Peppermint: *waves at Mars* Halo! Mars: *startled as he lands in a puddle of water, his own electricity short circuiting him* Hi. *yelps as he is zapped* Peppermint: Oh! *gasps* A-are you alright? *comes to him* Mars: '''Not really. Ouch! *yelps as he goes through another round of short circuiting* '''Peppermint: Um, is there any way I can help you? *worries* Mars: Yeah... just find something made of rubber and put it on me. *yelps out in more pain* Peppermint: *forms a cold rubber-like blanket over Mars* Does...this help a little bit? Mars: Yeah, thanks for that... *the sparks seem to fizzle out as they come into contact with the rubber* One of the reasons I hate water, I always end up short circuiting. Anyway, my name is Mars. What's yours? *still holding the two bags of cotton candy* Peppermint: No problemo.....*smiles* Need some help with that? Mars: A little help would be appreciated... thanks *smiles as he tries to get up, only for a loud popping sound to be heard as mars eyes widened as his tail seemed to be bent in a way that it shouldn't be* Peppermint: Oh! W-what's wrong with your tail? Mars: Don't really know... *looks at his tail* Well.... think its dislocated. This is going to hurt like heck. Peppermint: Hold still, I'll help you if you let me :) *smile sweetly* Mars: '*sniffles* Alright... *bites his lower lip in preparation for her to relocate his tail* ---- Peppermint meets Tornado 'Tornado The Lion: What up? Peppermint: Nuthin'. How about you? Tornado:'''I'm chillin',nice to meet ye,by the way. '''Peppermint: Nice to meecha' too. I'm Peppermint. ---- Peppermint meets Elissa Elissa the Pegacat: Umm....*is a bit shy* Hello, there...your Peppermint, right? Peppermint: Hello, yea I'm Peppermint! What's your name ^ O ^? ---- Peppermint meets (name) (your character's name here): ----